Drift
by ThatAngelicSmile
Summary: District 12's "Star-crossed lovers" & District 2's "Power-Couple". These titles meant everything to the capitol, but meant nothing to me. I thought I was in love with Cato, as Peeta with Katniss. But when we met, there was no denying the connection. Do I leave Cato, or kill my one true love? Or will the games make me kill them both? {I don't own The Hunger Games}
1. The Reaping

"Today's the day." Cato whispered in my ear, excitedly.

I smiled at him, sadly, afraid this time he would actually get chosen. I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach, telling me that today was the day I would loose the one I love. Today was the day of the reaping. Generally, our capitol drafts all the children of all districts for a barbaric television show. A fight to the death. The 74th Hunger Games Reaping starts today. And no one is more worried or as frightened as I am. I'm not worried about getting picked, I never do. I mean, that would be highly impossible, right? My name is barely in there.

Sometimes I wonder if the games are simply because this is what our society has come to, or for pure entertainment.

But we all knew, it was just a annual way of reminding us that the Capitol is in charge. To put us in our place. To let us know, they do and always will own us.

I smiled sadly at my love, "I hope you get what you always wanted." I leaned up on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek gently. He smirked down at me, "I better." He said and looked forward once more. I sighed and held onto his arm tighter as we walked behind the crowd slowly. I dreaded every step we took. I hoped Cato didn't get into the Games, even thought he would most likely win, it's still an awful experience. But, I also do hope he does, just so I won't have to hear the end of it.

Cato has always prayed to be picked for the Hunger Game's, but never was. Every time he doesn't get picked, I always seem to be the one he takes his anger out on. Last year, was the worst. We both spent almost every night, the week prior to the games, both praying for him to be picked. It sounds silly, I know, but you will not believe how mad he is about the games. Once Cato didn't get picked, that same night, will be one I never will be able to forget. No matter how much I try and want to.

* * *

><p>"This is all your fault!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. I yelped as I felt his large fist grab hold onto my deep cherry brown colored hair. I felt myself be pushed to the white carpeted floors of my bedroom. I held back the tears, knowing it would not get any better if I cried. Only worse.<p>

"But... Baby, I- I tried-" He cut me off, his hand grabbing hold of the back of my neck, pressing my face closer to his as he leaned down on the floor, in front of me. "Well, you didn't try hard enough." He whispered, mockingly. I gasped as he pushed me back on the floor, my back in severe pain from the next annual beating he was giving me. The back of his hand connected with the side of my face and I felt warm blood trickle down my cheek.

I breathed harder, trying to catch my breath as I felt the wind literally knocked out of me and the scratch on my face burned me.

Suddenly, his foot came in contact with my stomach and a scream came out from me, loudly by itself as I was unable to hold it back. I whimpered, the pain becoming worse and worse by the second. I yelped once more, feeling his hand grab my once again by my hair, I felt some strand ripped out of my scalp. He jerked my head back and I whined and breathed heavily as he forced me to look at him. But all I saw were the inside of my eye lids as I refused to let the tears drop. My tears inside of my began hurting my eyes as I held them back forcefully.

"Next year, try harder, bitch." he whispered in my ear before slamming my head back down onto the ground. I grunted and whimpered as I felt more pain in my whole body.

I then felt Cato's lips softly touch my cheek before his footsteps left my room, the door closed behind him silently. I sighed and whimpered on my bedroom floor alone and cradled up into a ball. Just another annual beating for not trying hard enough. He says it's my fault for him never being able to get into the Hunger Games. It's my fault his name it never chosen. It's always my fault. And I believe him.

It's my fault.

Just then, my mother once again came by my side, as she does once Cato is done hurting me and cradled me in her arms.

"Cry... Go ahead." She whispered in my ear, rubbing my hair soothingly for my comfort.

That's just what I did. I buried my face in her breast and cried until all the tears were finally gone, but the pain in my body and heart still there.

* * *

><p>I shuddered at the memory of this. That was he worst beating Cato has ever given me. And after every beating, he would never say another word. He would just kiss me and leave the house completely. As if nothing had happened.<p>

My parents would greet us when we got home and Cato would act as if everything was fine. Until we got upstairs and my bedroom door closed. Then, it wasn't fine. Sometimes I prayed that my mother or father would come in and stop the pain just once. Just once. But they never did. Either one of them, usually my mother, would come in and comfort me after, but say nothing to Cato once he was though hurting me. I knew why they never stopped it. If they did, our relationship would have to end. Which was impossible, because we are betrothed to one another. This was true since the day I was born, our parents knew each other well, and decided on an arranged marriage. Cato and I have literally been dating since we were born. So they couldn't't stop it. They couldn't stop what he was doing to me. My parents promised Cato's we would be married. However, that was the one day I needed rescuing.

That was the one day I needed it to stop.

That day, I was expecting no more than a few slaps or hair pulling like usual, but I got a lot more. Just because it was my fault. But I wasn't sure what would be worse:

Cato being killed in the games... or another beating from the love of my life tonight.

I will never forget that beating.

I still have a slightly visible scar from when he had scratched me, made me bleed, from my cheek down to my chin.

Cato has never left a mark like this one before. Now it will forever show.

It was always there, forever as a reminder. When anyone asked about it, my parents told me to tell people that I had an accident while training with my knives. They never wanted me to tell the truth. My parents say that what goes one behind closed doors between me and Cato, when it comes to his physical beatings, is between only us. And no one else. I deserved it tho. I deserved everyone of those beatings. Cato said I did, so I did. I always listen to him, a woman must always follow her husband... well, future husband.

I deserve to be beat.

But, who knows?

Maybe 74 was Cato's lucky number.

"Babe, I'll see you on the other side, okay." Cato smiled and leaned down, pecking me on the lips. I looked up at his tall, muscular figure and smiled back, forgetting my other bad memories and thoughts, kissing my boyfriend back. "Later." He smirked with a wink before walking away. I smiled, "Bye..." I waved. I watched as he left towards the male's side to enter the reaping, talking to a few friends. I sighed and walked over in the line with the girls. I didn't have many friends here. People only knew me because I was with Cato. Sure, I would talk to a few people in school, but they were usually just friend's of Cato. The only girl I really talked to, who I can honestly call one of my friend's was...

"BOO!"

I accidentally squeaked as someone tapped me unexpectedly. I turned around an of course, it was Clove. "Hey!" She smirked in a sing song voice and a few people looked form my sudden squealing. I smiled awkwardly at them and they went back to their business. I tuned and glared at my best friend. "Don't do that!" I snapped and playfully hit her arm. She laughed in response, "Scared ya, didn't I?" She winked. I felt my cheeks get hot and I turned around sharply, not wanting her to notice.

"No!" I objected.

Clove laughed and turned me back around, "Ah, come on, Z! I was just messin' with ya!" She smirked and I huffed and looked away pretending to still be mad. Clove chuckled, "Cheer up! It's reaping day! I bet you're excited! You might get a chance to show these people how to really work a knife!" She suggested as the line moved up so we did as well. I sighed and shook my head, "No, not really. I'd probably be the first to die if I ever got picked to be in the games. But you would be fine, tho."I informed her. It was true. Clove was amazing at just about everything when it came to fighting or surviving. She knew she could handle the games, she's strong enough. Me on the other hand... I would have no chance.

Clove looked deep in thought, "Hmmm... you're right. I would be fine, but you'd die before you can even step off the pedestal!" She joked and I smiled and pushed her and we laughed together.

"Next!"

Clove and my smiles faded away as we realized we were next in line. We were one step closer.

"Go for it, kid." Clove said, pushing me forward.

She always told me that when I was reluctant to do something I knew I had to. Believe it or not, it gave me the courage, her words.

I sighed and went first, sticking my finger out. The lady grabbed it and pricked my finger and I bit my lip at the feel and put my finger in my mouth once it was all over. Once Clove got hers done, we both followed the crowd in for the reaping. The second we saw her there, in her fancy, yet ridiculous and distractedly bright, capitol clothes, we knew it was starting.

Just then, Valora Baxwoll, the escort was introduced onto the stage. She was looked so... expensive and... bright, which is the only way I could put it. From her bright, blue and purple colored hair to her puffy, blue and purple dress. Her top lip was colored with blue lipstick, while her bottom was colored with purple. This was the top fashion style at the Capitol, surprisingly.

She smiled warmly before opening her brightly colored mouth to speak, "Welcome! Welcome, welcome. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor." I cringed at this last line, hating the capitol's people saying. It's as if this was their catch phrase or something, you would think it with how much it was used. "Now, before we begin, we have a very special film brought to you all the way from the Capitol." She stated.

As I watched the video, I looked over and saw Clove smirking, obviously ready to be chosen. She wasn't afraid like me. She was a survivor, she was strong. She could handle this. I couldn't. I stood on my tippy toes and looked at the smug looking Cato as well. The both of them would do great in the games, no competition. Just them and their victory. Me, on the other hand, I don't know what I would do. Without my knives...

I'm weak.

Once the video ended, Valora began to speak again and I got more scared, knowing now was the time.

The reaping is starting.

"I just love That! Now the time has come to select one courageous man and woman for the annual 74th Hunger Games!" I held my breath, nerves all over and I felt my body began to shake. I wasn't sure if I was scared of getting chosen, or of Cato being chosen. "Just to switch it up, let's have the boys go first this year, huh, ladies?" She smirked and I bit my lip so hard, I could taste blood from it.

I felt someone grab my hand, I looked over and saw mine and Clove's hands connected. I looked up at my friend and smiled at her, thankfully. She knew how this stuff made me nervous, sometimes she calls me a wimp, but that's just her tough girl side. She could be very sweet at times. I smiled at my friend, but she continued to look forward with a straight face, but squeezed my hand, reassuringly. I took a deep breath, trying to relax, knowing that's what she wanted.

To be purposely slow and add suspension, Valora went took her time picking the names. I couldn't help but to groan in my mind and I felt my teeth pierce into my bottom lip as hard as they could and she came back with a slip of paper. She slowly looked up at us once reading the name.

"CATO HADLY!"

I gasped and held my breath in as Clove, myself and everyone else turned to Cato who seems pretty happy. His smirk went from ear to ear as he stepped up to the stage with confidence and stride. I stared at him, as did everyone else as he made his way towards the stage next to Valora.

"And now, the girls!" She announced with a smile as she pulled out the second slip of paper and read it.

"ZENOBIA ALDJOY!"

I felt my heart rate speed up, faster than it ever has in my whole life. it literally felt like it would pop out of my chest. I turned to Clove and she looked at me and I saw her eyes sparkle. I knew that's whens he wanted to cry, but couldn't and didn't want to. She let go of my hand and we jumped into each other's arms, engulfing each other into a large hug. The biggest hug we've ever had.

And our last.

I pulled back and she wiped my face and I saw water on her finger. I didn't even notice the tears on my cheeks. Simply just the fear.

"Go for it, kid." She told me.

I stared at her for a while, allowing her words to stick. I was going to miss her saying that.

I sighed and felt more tears coming on but I was going to be strong. Just like Clove and Cato. I took deep breaths and walked towards the stage, people gave me sad or pitiful looks. People I saw in the hallways at school. On the streets outside. But I won't see them anymore. So I tried to remember and notice as many pf these beautiful faces as I could.

As I walked down the aisle, I heard a few whispers:

"Isn't that his girlfriend?", "They're like... married right?", "Are they allowed to be put in together?", "I heard he's the one who gave her that ugly scar". "She's still kind pretty, though.", "Does this mean they have to kill each other?", "She couldn't kill anyone if she wanted to."

I shook my head and continued looking forward as I walked, ignoring them. I choked back my tears and walked up onto the stage and Cato stood next to me. I turned to him and he had a look of shock, fear and worry. Suddenly, any trace of happiness of his was gone.

"Alright, you two, shake hands." Valora instructed.

Cato and I just looked at each other, having the same thoughts. We were scared. For each other. We would have to kill each other... or watch each other die. I took a deep breath and held my hand out for Cato to shake. He simply stared at me, the variety of expressions still on his face. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him, kissing me right then and there. On the stage. In front of everyone.

Everyone.

After about four seconds, we both pulled away and stared at each other once more, refusing to look at the crowd. There were murmurs or silence coming from them. But all had saddened and broken expressions.

Valora stared at the two of us and spoke up, her voice ringing from her microphone through the speakers. "Uhm... wow! I'm guessing you two must be... together?" She asked us. Cato and I continued to look at each other. Cato still seemed to shocked right now so I forced my voice to work. "Yes. We are... and arranged to be married." I answered her, not looking away from Cato's beautiful blue eyes. The eyes I will miss.

A few more quiet gasps were heard from the audience and Valora, who just stared at us. "Aw, well... I am so sorry." She apologized with a soft voice. I just nodded and Cato was still stunned.

"Give a round of applause for our Victors! The very first couple of the any district to compete! Cato Hadly and Zenobia Aldjoy!" Valora announced to the crowd.

It was silent. The were no cheers. No claps. Cato held my hand and squeezed it and I squeezed back as we looked back at the crowd who stared back at us. Slowly, everyone put up their first two fingers and stuck out their thumb. It was one of our many signs. This one, was a sign that they wish us the best. They wish us happiness if we will be able to find it. My vision began to get blurry but I refused the urge to blink the tears out.

"Come on, let's go." Valora whispered to us.

The peacekeepers grabbed me and Cato by the arms, ready to leave us out.

Cato said nothing one the peace keepers touched him, but simply snatched his arm away from the peace keeper as he stood on the stage, staring at me. Cato grabbed my hand and pushed the other peacekeepers away and we walked of the stage together, the same thing on both of our minds.

The reaping has ruined our lives.


	2. The Capitol

"Wow, you can barely feel a thing on this train. You know, this thing comes equipped with it's own cup holders, a cooler in the bar car, 4 television sets, a sitting room and many more! Oh, where is Griffin? I should find him. You two enjoy, after all, this is all for you." Valora smiled before standing for her seat to go off to the other car, leaving Cato and I alone for the first time.

I looked up from the seat next to my love and smiled sadly, but he refused to look up from the palm of his hands.

"Hey, you know..." I trailed off, trying to start conversation, "I mean, we won't really have to kill each other. I mean... whatever happens... happens." I told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He sat there, staring downward, not responding to my words or actions. I bit my lip, worried he was angry at me. "Cato...?" I called him, yet no response. "Cato... Cato-"

"What the hell am I suppose to say?!" Cato shouted, standing up to glare down at me and I jumped at his sudden and frightening outburst and sunk in my seat as his look gave me an uncomfortable, bad feeling inside.. "I mean, we're put into the games together, I have to kill the love of my life or watch you get killed and you're here trying to make conversation?!" He snapped at me, his volume loud at it's highest volume.

I looked at Cato as I took in and understood his words.

"Cato, baby..." I trailed off, using baby as I knew he liked with as soft a voice as possible. He seems to have calmed down only slightly once I called him baby, so I continued. "I- I know. But, wh-what can we do? I mean, we have to. We'll figure a way to make this not as painful as it is. And in the end..." I trailed off as I stood up and wrapped my arms around Cato's neck and he looked down at my smaller figure, a straight face on.

"I'll always love you, and I'll always consider you as my... husband." I informed him and got on my tippy toes, only able to reach his collar bone. I pecked his neck and pulled back slightly from his skin for a second and placing another quick kiss on his neck once more.

I felt Cato place his finger under my chin and I looked up at his still straight face. "And I... will always consider you... my wife." He told me.

I stared up at him and slowly, a small smile came across his face as we looked at each other. I smiled slightly and he didn't bother smiling back as he leaned down to kiss me. I moved my lips against his soft ones and smiled as I felt his hand rub my back, comfortingly. A slight gasp escaped from my mouth as his hand roughly grabbed my butt and I pulled back to look at Cato and out of reflex, my palm connect roughly with his cheek, causing the painful noise to echo from his face.

The side of Cato's face was now facing me as he stared at the floor, shocked. I was shocked as well. I honestly had no intention of doing that. I just can't accept it when he touches me so... inappropriately.

"Cato..." I started, my voice shaky as I was scared of what he would do to me, "I am so... sorry." I apologized, genuinely. He slowly turned his face back towards me and glared down at me and I felt fear inside me. Slowly, the back of his hand connected with me face and I held in the scream as I felt my face burn from his hit.

A few seconds of silence went by as I tried to catch my breath and my cheek burned on the right side. Suddenly, he gabbed me roughly by my chin and pressed his lips against mine. I felt a tear fall on my right cheek, causing more pain to that side of my face. Cato pulled back for a second to look at me, his nose touching mine as he whispered, "I like it when you're rough." He smirked. I took a deep breath in and sighed out of relief, knowing he was not mad. I flinched as he lifted his hand up once more. His hand stopped in mid air as he noticed my actions, but then his finger simply wiped my cheek, making my tears disappear.

"I love you..." He whispered and leaned down, kissing my neck. I sighed and wrapped my arms around him, forgetting he had ever hit me a moment ago. "I love you, too." I said and pecked his cheek as he kissed my neck.

"Woah!"

Cato and I immediately pulled back from each other and saw a man standing there, a smirk on his face. "Didn't mean to interrupt." He said and came in, taking a seat across from us on the other side of the table. Cato and I stood there, staring at him as he looked back at us. "Please, continue." He smirked, not minding walking in on our display of affection.

Cato cleared his throat awkwardly, "You must be our mentor." He said, taking a seat and pulling me down onto his lap. "That... would be correct, blondie." The man said, reaching over the table for on of the glasses of alcohol. He looked at me and nodded, "Pass me that... glass over there, sweets." He told me, pointing his finger next to me, lazily. I looked over and grabbed the glass cup and handed it to him. He reached over to take it, but held my hand as he did.

"Thanks, cutie." He smirked with a wink.

I felt heat rise in both cheek and I nodded, but he didn't let go.

Suddenly, a knife came down, through the sleeve of his shirt and his arm was stuck to the table. I gasped and saw Cato's hand, holding the knife roughly. The man just looked up at him and chuckled, "Relax, blondie. I'm not trynna steal your girl." He informed him, "If your gonna try and kill me, you should get to know me first. I'm Griffin Portshore, your mentor. And instead of stabbing me, save that rage for the arena." The man, Griffin, informed my boyfriend and forced his hand off the weapon and took it out of his sleeve so his arm could get free from the table.

"You have anger? That's great. Aggression? Even better. But don't take it out on me, blondie." He informed Cato, pouring some vodka in the glass and took a sip. Cato and I just stared at the man as he drank. He flipped his long, jet black hair out of his eyes and rubbed his face where his stubble was. "So... you two are a couple? Might as well... get as much sex as you can in, before... you know... you have to kill each other." Griffin smirked, smugly and winked.

A new shade of red came across my face and I buried my head in Cato's neck, obviously embarrassed. Cato spoke up, his voice dripping with venom out of disliking for Griffin already, "We're not having sex." He informed the man. I bit my lip and got more embarrassed as he announced this. I slowly looked up and saw Griffin's face as he seems surprised by this fact.

"No?" He asked, exaggerating being flabbergasted, "Well, you sure gave that impression by almost banging her right here on the train-" Cato interrupted him, not liking this conversation, "Look, can we just get straight to this mentoring business already?!" Cato snapped, annoyed. "Calm yourself, blondie-" Cato interrupted, "I swear if you call me blondie one more time-" I sighed, stepping in, "Cato..." I looked at him and he sighed, not carrying the conversation on.

I turned to Griffin, "We just want to know the basics. How to get sponsors, and well... stay alive." I stated. Griffin sighed, "Well, if you must know... basically, just be the opposite of Mr. Pretty-boy, here." he said and I looked at him, not understanding.

"Get. People. To like you." He informed me.

I looked down and bit my lip at this. I didn't have many friends, I was kind of quiet. I just never have much to say. Was that really it? I could have sworn there would have been some huge secret or amazing plan that would help. Cato can get people to like him. He's good at that. He just has a few... anger problems.

"Don't worry, a pretty girl like you, you won't have a problem." Griffin winked at me once more. "Hey, that's it, man!" Cato snapped, pushed me off of him and stood up, his knife drawn.

"We're here! We're here!" Valora announce, skipping into the room, her purple wig bouncing, interrupting Cato. I put my hand over my mouth, hiding me laughs. "Look, look, look!" She announced, pointing outside. I followed her and slowly, I went over to the window and looked out. I gasped at the sight I saw. A humongous crowd of people, outside, waving, smiling, cheering for... Cato and me. This was for us.

I smiled back and waved to everyone, this made them go crazier. I waved to the little kids I saw, the adults, teens, anyone who was there. Suddenly, I felt Cato come behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I didn't think it was possible, but them seeing me and Cato together made them go completely wild. I smiled and continued to wave and Cato simply nodded to everyone, trying hard not to wave back. He wanted to seem strong, mature.

I just wanted to have fun while I'm still alive.

* * *

><p>We finally made it to the capitol and got hosed down. It didn't take too long, but the waxing was what bothered me the most. I was currently laying down in the room they had me sitting in. I was clean, free of any body hair and nervous. I was suppose to be meeting my stylist, Parry Allardyce. I didn't know much, well really anything about her. But I knew she would most likely look like a general capitol girl. I pictured here with a big, curly green colored wig for hair, a large yellow bow maybe and a large, puffy green and yellow dress that could barely fit through any door. She'd probably have yellow or green lips and matching eye makeup and a white powdered face.<p>

"Zenobia?"

I looked up and fixed my blue, paper gown they had me wear before I was to be dressed. I looked over and was utterly surprised by what I saw. Parry, my stylist from the Capitol, was looking particularly normal. She still had the colorful eye makeup, which was orange, but she did not powder her skin, and she actually wore her natural hair, which was short and dark brown.

"Hi, I'm Parry. I'm here to help you." She said and sat next to me. I felt her grab my hand and rub the back of my palm comfortingly, "I'm sorry... I know you and Cato are in love. You are very brave to be here." She smiled sadly. I looked at her, that being the first time anyone has used the word brave and Zenobia in the same sentence.

"Thank you." I smiled slightly at her, not really want to be reminded that Cato and I were in the Games together, "So... are you here to make me look like a princess?" I smirked. She laughed and shook her head, "No. I'm here to make you make an impression. Show them who you are. Show them who District 2 is through you." She smiled. The way she had put it, did not seem so bad, even though I knew it would just be one of those stupid costumes they dress up in every year.

"Come on, let's go." She smiled and led me out the room.

* * *

><p>"The gladiator suits represent your district. You're strong, leaders, confident and stylish." Parry smirked, fixing the gold gladiator hat with wings she had me wear. Cato and I, to the capitol, look amazing. But in my eyes, we looked ridiculous. Maybe it was just me. Cato and everyone else thought we looked pretty good.<p>

"Hey, look at District 12." Cato whispered to me. I followed his eyes, as did Parry, Valora and Griffin. We saw the two tributes of District 12, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, dressed in something amazing. it did not represent their District, but I knew it represented them. Everyone around me chuckled, seeing as they looked different form everyone else outfit statements, but I love it. They looked better than gladiators.

"Come on, it's almost starting!" Valora announced and walked away. Parry and Griffin motioned for Cato and me to follow suite. I didn't realize I was still starring at District 12 until the guy tribute, Peeta turned his head. As he turned around, I couldn't look away from his face. He looks so much handsomer than his backside. The first thing I noticed where his beautiful blue eyes.

I love blue eyes, I just adore them. Cato's eyes are blue as well, but they're cold and filled with anger. The District 12 boy's eyes were filled with happiness, excitement, wonder and they were simply beautiful. I didn't realize he was looking back at me, as I was starring at him, until I was woken from the spell his eyes had put me in.

I bit my lip and noticeably blushed and waved my hand slightly, embarrassed, "Sorry..." I mouthed and shrugged at him, my eyebrows nit together and an awkward and embarrassed smile on my face. He laughed, showing me his beautiful smile and teeth that matched and shrugged back, "It's fine." He mouthed back to me. I smiled and looked down, for some reason a little shy to speak to him. Cato never made me this embarrassed, only when asking about... sex. So why is this guy making my face turn the shade of a cherry just by smiling and we haven't even met?

"Hey, babe, come on." Cato said and kissed my cheek as he grabbed my hand, leading me over the the chariots.

I nodded and looked back over at Peeta Mellark. Suddenly, he didn't look too happy as he looked over here. I turned to Cato and looked back at him, as I realized the situation. I bit my lip and sighed, walking away, feeling Peeta Mellark's eyes on me as Cato led me by the wrist to our place.

We stood on our chariots, awaiting our cue to go.

Finally, it started.

My heart continued to be faster out of nerves. I don't like being in front of big crowds. I guess it's just staged fright or something similar to that concept.

Finally, the horses went and District one was first, Cato and i behind them.

"Wave..." Cato whispered to me, a smile plastered on his face as he waved to the audience. I looked at him but he continued to look at the crowd, "It'll make for a good show." He said and I nodded. I held my hand up and waved to everyone, a smiled on my face. A real smile, while I knew Cato's and everyone else were forced. I still felt somewhat nervous as we rode down the long aisle and used my other hand by my side to grab Cato's.

He immediately pulled away.

"Not now, Zenobia." He snapped, a smile still on his face.

I bit my lip and sighed. But immediately put a smiled back on, now it was being farce once Cato upset me. Why can't we hold hands? I think that would be better than standing here, acting as if we can't acknowledge another. Suddenly, the crowds scream and cheers got louder. They went crazy, insane even! I turned to Cato, still waving.

"What's going on?" I asked him. He looked up and clenched his jaw, "Look." he said and motioned with his head, continuing to wave. I looked up at the projectors on the ribbon like screens above us and saw District 12, literally on fire! I was about to be worried for them, when I saw their smiles. They weren't in trouble, that was apart of their costume all along. It was beautiful, absolutely amazing to watch. I couldn't help but smile as they cut back and forth from Katniss to Peeta's face. Once his face showed up, I bit my lip, happily. He looked so handsome and happy, he looked genuinely happy to be here.

What really sent butterflies to my stomach was when he grabbed Katniss' hand and they held their hands up together. Showing they were proud to be a part of District 12 and proud to be here together. I wished Cato would have done that with me. I wish I was Katniss right now. She has a good partner, he's someone I would want...

We soon pulled up and all the Districts parked in the front. President Snow showed himself from his podium once District 12 was finally parked.

It was quiet for a moment before Snow decided to talk. "Welcome!" He announced, his voice ringing through the stadium.

I looked over, feeling someone watching me. I smiled warmly once I saw it was Peeta Mellark, of District 12. I will be sure to congratulate and complement him on their performance tonight. That was absolutely phenomenal and said a lot. They were definitely representing their district well. He smiled back at me his same eye catching smile. I bit my lip and looked down for a second, trying to compose myself before looking back at him. neither of us payed the slightest attention to that Snow was saying, but Cato seemed to be absorbed in his words of greeting.

Peeta smiled, showing his beautiful teeth and mouth, "Hi." I bit my lip and smiled back, "Hi." I mouthed back to him. He chuckled and I giggled and looked down. "Zenobia, please." Cato snapped, wanting me to pay attention. He didn't bother to look at me. I looked up at his taller figure and sighed, forcing myself not to look back at Peeta, who's eyes I felt still on the back of my head. I began paying attention to president's snow's words as he talked.

"... And may the odds be ever... in your favor!" President Snow finished and the chariots once again went, leaving the stadium.

Once we made it back, Cato stepped off of the chariot first and offered me his hand. I smiled and took his hand as Parry, Valora and Griffin came over towards us, crowding us.

"That was good. Very descent job, guys. You know, District 12 did amazing, but you two were still good." Valora said, trying to look on the positive side of things. "Blah, blah, blah!" Griffin snapped, annoyed, "The point is... 12 was amazing. We need to step our game up." He said and looked over to District 12. Cato and I looked over there as well and they looked back over to us.

"Come on, let's go." Griffin said and Parry and Valora followed. "I can't wait until you two see your apartment. It's absolutely fabulous..." Valora went on. I looked at Cato as he motioned for me to follow. "Um... you go ahead, I'll be there soon." I informed my boyfriend and he shrugged, turning and following them.

I tuned and walked over to District 12, just as they left but I caught Peeta Mellark just in time. I tapped him on his shoulder as he trailed behind the others. He turned around and smiled once he saw me. For some reason, we both started laughing.

"Uhm... that was amazing, Peeta Mellark." I complemented him, "Cato... he... he never would have done that. You... really know what you're doing, don't you?" I asked him and he chuckled nervously. "Well, I mean, I just thought it would be good for show. But... thank you... Zen... Zeno..?" He trailed off, obviously forgetting how to pronounce my name. I laughed and shook my head, "Zenobia. Zenobia Aldjoy. I know, it's a mouth full. Blame my parents." I stated and we laughed.

"Well, you did great too, I mean... Gladiator and... winged- ears look good on you." he stated and I laughed and rolled my eyes jokingly, "Oh, please, I look like Dumbo with wings." i stated and he laughed loudly, "No, no... well, yeah, yeah a little." He joked and I gasped with a slight laugh. "But a... very... cute... Dumbo." he smirked. I smiled and looked at him, surprised by this complement. Did he just call me... cute? I think my heart stopped. Peeta Mellark cleared his throat awkwardly before continuing.

"Well, Zenobia Aldjoy, I uhm..." He turned around and we both then noticed his and my own districts teams standing there, waiting for the both of us. I bit my lip, nervous as I saw Cato's clenched jaw. I thought they had left. Oh, no, he looks mad. I should leave now, before I make things worse.

"I should go." He said and I nodded, "Yeah, me too. Well, good-bye... Peeta Mellark." I smiled and he chuckled. "It's just Peeta." He informed me and I blushed, realizing I've been using his full name this whole time, which must have seemed weird. "Bye... Zenobia Aldjoy." He joked and we laughed before going our separate ways. "Bye, Peeta..." I waved, making sure to use only his first name this time. He smiled, "Bye." He said, waving back. I walked over to my team and hung my head, knowing they were all mad.

Especially Cato. And I know how he gets when he's mad...

"Now... let's go." Griffin snapped and walked away, everyone else following suite and I trailed behind. Cato went a little slower walking and ended up next to me. I felt him lean down towards me ear and whispered, "We'll talk about this later."

I gasped slightly but after a while nodded, knowing what he meant.

There was no solution to avoid his violent nature.


	3. Training: Day 1

I woke up in my bedroom, my head and body aching severely. Last night, after the parade, was a complete blur. All I remember was Cato and his anger. The anger in his eyes was... indescribable.

After the tour of the apartment and dinner, everyone went to sleep to wake up early for practice today. I remember perfectly from when it got silent in the whole apartment, everyone asleep. Then Cato creeping into my room at night. How he cursed at me and slapped me, over and over again. How he covered my mouth, muffling my screams of pain. After about the fifth slap, I couldn't take any more. I remember seeing the blackness close in around my face... I felt his lips kiss my cheek... and then...

Everything went black.

I groaned and turned around in my bead and rubbed my head. I bumped into a hard figure next to me and groaned once more. My eyes flickered open and saw Cato's figure next to me. His eyes slowly opened and a smile came across his face. I just laid there, a straight face on. I wasn't exactly in the mood to be smiling. From what I could gather in my memory, I don't think I went to be too happy last night.

"Morning." Cato smiled barely and pecked me on the lips.

I simply nodded and gave a slight smile but it immediately went away.

"Come on, we have training today." Cat smiled and planted a small kiss on my nose, "Now, show me that happy, excited, cheery girl I fell in love with." He said. I wanted to, but I couldn't. Not after last night. And no one heard. No one wants to be my savior.

I forced the ends of my mouth up and Cato smiles back, taking that as a real smile from me. I allowed him to believe it was.

"Good girl." He told me and kissed me on the lips, lingering. Once he pulled away, there was a knock on the door.

"Come on, Sweetheart! It's time to get trained so get your little butt up! And that means you too, Blondie!" A voice, only belonging to Griffin, yelled thorough the door, "Yeah, we know you're in there!"

Cat rolled his eyes at this wake up call and looked at me, "Come on, let's go." He sighed.

* * *

><p>Cato and I were soon out of the elevator once we were dressed in our work out clothes we had to be in and were escorted by peacekeepers to the training room. We were met there by District 1 and then District 3 followed after us, and then 4 and so on. As we all awaited for District 12, the last to arrive, Cato and Marvel, the boy from District 1, began talking. They both seemed to be enjoying being at the Games a little too much. The girl also from District 1, Glimmer, tried to talk to me, but I didn't enjoy her company too much. She was also, like the boys, too excited to kill these poor people. Me, on the other hand, wanted to get away from this crowd.<p>

"So, you two are together?" Marvel suddenly asked, causing me to pay attention to the conversation. I finally looked up and Cato smirked and nodded but then his smile soon went away, "Uhm... yeah. Yeah, we are." Cato answered. Marvel looked at me and scrunched his eyebrows together.

"What happened to your face?" He suddenly asked. I bit my lip, embarrassed, knowing he meant the scar. I looked down and hid behind Cato, not wanting to answer. I couldn't tell him. I couldn't tell anyone. It was none of their business, besides... I deserved it. Well, Cato said I did.

"Hey, why don't you mind your own damn business, huh?!" Cato snapped at Marvel and pushed him roughly by his chest. Marvel grunted once he was hit but Glimmer steadied him before he fell and before the Peacekeepers made their way over here. "Hey, man, I was just asking, calm down!" Marvel snapped back and rubbed his chest out of pain. Cato just glared at him and then at Glimmer and then to the peace keepers.

Everyone's eyes were now on us. Including Seneca Crane and the others up on their podium place above us.

Cato grabbed me roughly by the wrist and forced me to come from behind him, just as the District 12 tributes came in, escorted by peacekeepers. Cato looked around at everyone in the room as he held me in front of him.

"Anyone else have a problem with my girlfriend's face?!" He shouted, "Huh?! I think she's beautiful, don't you?!" He yelled. I yelped in his arms as his grip got tighter and tighter. I looked up and met the eyes of Peeta Mellark. I immediately looked away out of embarrassment. Peacekeeper's came over and pulled Cato off of me and just as the trainer came in.

"That... is enough!" She announced. We all then turned our attention towards her as she stared at Cato. "District 2, please, control yourself!" She snapped and turned to the peacekeeper's, "Thank you." She said. They nodded and let go of Cato and me and walked away.

We all watched her as she took a deep breath, letting the exciting event that just happened pass. "Now if we may begin... In 2 weeks, 23 of you will be dead," Atala, the head trainer explained to us tributes, "Only one of you will still be alive. First, no fighting with the other tributes." she snapped, stressing these words and I sighed, knowing she was referring to what had almost happened. "You'll have plenty of time for that in the arena." She explained and looked directly at Cato.

I glanced at Cato and he smirked back at Atlas with a shrug while shaking his head. I could tell this would be one of the rules he made sure not to follow, which he has already broke before we even started. Cato, if you hadn't noticed already, seems to have quite the temper.

I looked back forward as Atala continued, "There are four compulsory exercises, the rest will be individual training. My advice is: Don't avoid the survival skills. Most of you will want to pick up a sword, but most will die from natural causes." She explained. I started to tune her out, seeing as how most of her words were not at all helpful to me. They just made me more and more scared to be here. But I can't be weak.

Not in front of Cato.

He hates when I show my weakness in public.

* * *

><p>I grunted as Glimmer rolled over onto of me on the dirty mat. She smirked smugly at me, seeing as she was obviously the superior one. I felt heat rise to my cheeks, embarrassed that I'm already beaten. The way I've been showing my so called "skills" is not impressing the judges. I am definitely not a threat to any of the other tributes. I'm just weak. I liked around as Glimmer laid on top of me, her knife threateningly close to my neck. I knew she couldn't and wouldn't hurt me, but I was slightly frightened nevertheless. I looked around and saw a few tributes chuckle at my pathetic rescues for combat and sighed, upset and myself.<p>

I'm dead before I could be killed.

"That's it Glimmer!" Marvel cheered on his teammate.

Cato spoke up, "Come on, babe, you got this!" He shouted. I turned my head and looked at Cato. He had an encouraging smile on his face, yet anger in his eyes. "_Win_." He mouthed to me. I knew he was getting angry and impatient. I looked at him and nodded, "_Okay_." I mouthed back and looked away. I didn't want him mad at me. I couldn't have him mad at me. But, I didn't want to hurt Glimmer either, that is, if I could. I wasn't exactly sure, but I'll try.

"Come on, 2, aren't you gonna fight back?" Glimmer snapped, pressing her knife towards me. If she wanted to, she could cut me. If this was the games, she would have killed me a while ago. I bit my lip and shook my head, "I'm sorry, Glimmer." I apologized in advance. She just chuckled and gave me a confused look, flipping her blonde hair from her face. "Sorry for wha- woah!" She exclaimed, having me catch her off guard.

I grabbed her hair, pulling it to the right side of me, and forced us to flip over so I was now on top. I snatched her knife from her tight grasp and pressed it to cheek, making sure the weapon wasn't to cut her though. She struggled and squirmed between my legs, but I held to the ground tightly, my arm across her chest and the knife in my other hand, threatening her face with it's sharp edge.

"Woo!" Cato shouted as he clapped his hands repeatedly, his happiness now showing. I looked at him and smiled, knowing that was what he wanted. His eyes showed he was excited and proud. "That's my girl, yes!" He announced and smirked at me, his arms open. I laugh and stood up, dropping the knife. I ran towards him, jumping into his arms. Cato lifted me up from the ground, slightly, and pressed his lips against my own.

"Yeah, right!" Glimmer snapped as she stood up.

She pushed Marvel away from her, obviously not wanting his help. She stormed over to Cato and I and her face was close to mine. I got scared she was going to jump me again, Cato sensed this and grabbed my arm, pushing me behind him. His height and body shielded me from her.

"She just pulled my hair!" Glimmer snapped. Cato glared down at her, "And you tackled her! So what?!" he snapped back, obviously not caring about her words. "That doesn't count as a fight!" Glimmer exclaimed, not satisfied with me. She looked over Cato's arm and glared at me, "Come back to the mat and show me how you _really_ fight!" She said and pointed the knife towards me.

Cato pushed her back and snatched her knife away from her before she could come closer to me with it.

Marvel grabbed her by her arms, holding her away form me.

"It's over, Glimmer!" Cato snapped, "You just can't stand the fact that you lost." He smirked at her, knowingly. Glimmer growled and snatched her arm away from Marvel's grasp. She was quiet for a second and suddenly smirked. "Oh... I get it." She chuckled and shook her head. I liked at her confused and held onto Cato's shirt, waiting for what she was about to say.

"Little-Miss-Girly here can't fight her own battles, huh?" She said and I stiffened at this, as did Cato. Glimmer rolled her eyes, "How pathetic." She stated and flipped her ponytail before walking away towards another station.

Cato turned to me and held both my hands in his, "Are you okay?" He asked and I nodded at him, not bothering to use words. Marvel rolled his eyes and looked at us, "Don't mind Glimmer. She's a bit of a-" Cato interrupted, "Bitch?" He stated. I looked at him and slapped his arm. He just chuckled and pulled me toward his chest. "I was gonna say Drama Queen, but yeah. That works, too." Marvel smirked and shrugged.

Cato laughed and shook his head, "Come on, let's check out the other tributes." He suggested and flipped Glimmer's knife that was now in his grasp around in his hand before placing it down on a a platform near us.

I nodded and Cato grabbed my hand, leading me over to another station and Marvel followed behind us. The boys stopped at a station, watching a guy form district 8 try to climb across the rings. I sighed and looked around, bored, but noticed a station where you could work on survival skills, which is what I needed most, considering I was far from a killer and would need to survive. I turned my heels and looked up at Cato, tugging on his sleeve.

"Yeah, babe?" He acknowledged but didn't bother to looks at me. "Can I borrow your knife?" I asked him. Well, it was the one he took from Glimmer, so it's technically his now. He nodded at me, "Yeah sure." He said and grabbed my wrist, as always when he leads me somewhere.

We went over back to the platform, but there was no knife.

"Where's my knife?" Cato asked to no one in particular. I sighed and shrugged, "Oh, well, it's fine. I mean, I don't need it that bad-" He interrupted me but surprised me by the way he snapped.

"No! You said you wanted it! I'm going to get you it!" He shouted, his grip on my wrist surprisingly tight. I could tell he was getting angry, and it's never good when Cato's angry.

I shook my head, "No, Cato, it's fine." I tried to calm him and let the small matter pass, "I'll find another station-" He interrupted once more. "Didn't I say I'll get you the knife?!" He snapped as he turned to me. Cato pulled me closer to him by my wrist and held me too tightly, I could feel my blood circulation begin to stop as I was unable to get released from his grasp.

I looked around and saw a few people stop their training and turn to us.

"Cato... please." I whispered to him, letting him know it was not too serious of a problem. But he was so determined to find his knife. I felt my head begin to spin as my blood flow ceased.

He finally let me go and I took a deep breath as I felt my blood begin to flow freely in me again. I felt a little dizzy still from his rough grip and felt myself begin to lean back. "Mmmm..." I groaned as someone caught me in their arms. I looked up and caught my breath as I noticed it was Peeta Mellark.

"Hey, hey, I got you." He said in a soft voice that gave me butterflies. I looked up into his... gorgeous blue eyes and went to thank him when I was interrupted by yelling.

"Where's my knife, huh?!" A loud, angered voice shouted, interrupting anything and everything that was going on in the training room. Everyone's attention was now on my boyfriend as he looked ready to attack the poor boy from district 6. I could tell by the way his voice sounded, he was innocent. But Cato didn't seem to recognize that.

"I put my knife right there!" Cato shouted, "Where is it?!" He asked. 6 glared at him, "I didn't take it!" He objected and I knew he was telling the truth. "LIAR! YOU TOOK MY KNIFE!" Cato shouted as he pushed him multiple times, ready to fight, "You little punk!" He snapped. Two peacekeepers came over and grabbed him, pulling the two apart before they could hurt one another.

"You know what! Just wait for the arena! You're the first one I get, so watch your back!" Cato shouted to the boy, which was more of a promise than a threat.

Atala blew her whistle, causing all attention to be on her, "Everyone! Back in line!" She commanded.

But Cato continued on the situation, "You don't know who you're messing with, kid!" He informed him, pushing the peacekeepers away.

I took deep breaths, finally feeling slightly better. I stood up and looked at Peeta Mellark. "Thank you, he had me scared to death." I admitted to him. He smiled sadly, "Yeah... I could tell." He said. I looked down and blushed at this. "Are you okay?" He asked me, genuinely concerned. I smiled at his thoughtfulness towards me and nodded, "Yeah, thank you, again... Peeta Mell-" He interrupted me by putting a finger up and smirked.

"Ah, ah, ah." He said, "Just Peeta. remember?" He stated.

His words brought a flashback to the parade when I weirdly continued to call him by his full name.

I chuckled, embarrassed and nodded, "Oh, yeah, yeah. Sorry."

I laughed slightly and he laughed as well.

* * *

><p>"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Valora snapped at Cato.<p>

He simply sighed and leaned back on the uncomfortable, yet expensive yellow couch me and him were sitting on, "Look, my bad, alright?! I just got mad." He stated and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. I took a deep breath in, remembering how this afternoon how he almost made me faint in the training room. If it wasn't for Peeta, I would have been the laughing stalk of the games.

_Tribute girl of District 2 down before she even enters the arena._

I shook off the thought of earlier, remembering I was in love with Cato; not Peeta. I can't be mad at Cato. I love him too much. I adjust my sitting position so I was leaning on Cato's chest, one hand on his shoulder, the other on his chest. I felt myself smile slightly as I felt his steady heart beat and heard it's _Dun Dun_ _Dun_ in my right ear.

"Oh, you got mad?!" Valora exclaimed, "Manners, manners, _manners_, Mr. Cato!" She shouted, it soon began to sound more like nagging than a disciplinary talk. Cato rolled his eyes as she continued to speak and rested his head on top of mine after planting a small kiss on my forehead. "I love you..." He whispered in my ear, no longer paying attention as Valora continued to rant about Cato's outburst on the District 6 boy in the training room earlier. I giggled and looked up at him, "I love you, too." I informed him.

He smirked and leaned down, his lips almost coming into contact with my own, when a fan got between the two of us.

"And I have spoken with the judges! You two show too much public displays of affection!" She exclaimed, "There will be no more." She said and grabbed me by my arm, forcing me into the couch across from Cato. I nodded, understanding and twiddled with my fingers. Cato, however, refused to accept this.

"Who cares?!" He shrugged, "If I want to make out with my girlfriend, I'll make out with my girlfriend. Stupid judges or peacekeepers can't stop me from tonguing that cutie down." He stated with a wink towards my direction. I looked at him and felt my heart race a little at his words. My cheeks got extremely hot as he smirked at me. He can be so flirty and inappropriate at times.

"They're a _teenage_ _couple_, Valora." Parry stated from the chair next to me, staying quiet until now, "That's what they do. That's _all_they do." She informed Valora. Valora glared at her, "Manners!" was all she said.

Griffin finally decided to come out just at that moment. He rubbed his eyes awake, so I could only assume he was napping and it's not even dinner time yet. He yawned and stretched out before he looked between Cato and I. Valor and Parry seemed to be waiting for what he was going to say. He then turned to Cato and smirked.

"Nice going, blondie." He told Cato with a thumbs up and a flip of his long, dark hair. Valora and I looked at Griffin, confused, while Parry rolled her eyes and Cato smirked back. "Show them who they're messing with. Make them..." He trailed off as he jumped over the couch, taking a seat, "fear you." He finished his sentence.

"Do you understand the situation at hand here, Griffin?!" Valora exclaimed.

Griffin rolled his eyes, "Loosen your wig, V. Have a drink... maybe a few. Take a hot bath, listen to a lullaby, but don't get mad a blondie here for showing them who not to mess with." Griffin snapped, "Think about it!" He announced, "When he's shown as intimidating, no one will mess with him and then... no one will mess with his lady!" He exclaimed, motioning to me, "Then we automatically have the two strongest tributes in the game." He explained.

Valora glared at him, you could almost see her reddened face through her powdered skin, "GRIFFIN! HIS ACTIONS REFLECT BADLY ON US ALL..."

Her voice was dropped out as I decided to no longer listen to the conversation.

I looked at Cato in front of me on the other couch and he smirked at me with a small wink.

I smiled at him and looked down, embarrassed. Somehow he always has a way of making me forget of anything bad he does to make me mad at him, and I love him all over again.


End file.
